


blood in the water

by ang3lba3



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AMV, Gen, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ang3lba3/pseuds/ang3lba3
Summary: ATLA amv set to Blood // Water by Grandson.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	blood in the water

**Author's Note:**

> atla's kind of an intense show, huh.
> 
> you can also find this for reblog on my [tumblr](https://autisticzukka.tumblr.com/post/626729307982725120/the-price-of-your-greed-is-your-son-and-your)


End file.
